


The Doyle Factor

by AgtSpooky



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Loving Ray Doyle from afar was something Bodie had resigned himself to years ago. But when Ray takes a bullet to the leg, his partner lets a secret admission slip under the influence of his pain medication that changes everything Bodie had ever thought. Now it’s up to him to fan the spark of hope into a burning flame between them. [Takes place immediately after The Female Factor 1x02]
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	The Doyle Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Professionals fanfic story! Yes, it took me being a fan of the show for 20+ years before getting up the courage to finally write a story. :-) Enjoy!

You don’t know heart-stopping fear until you see your partner take a bullet right in front of you.

Bodie had always been quick on his feet, but Ray Doyle was faster, which meant Bodie was six or seven steps behind him heading into the underground car park when he heard the sharp crack of two gunshots and saw his partner fall. Bodie forgot how to breathe at Ray’s cry of pain, unable to tell where he’d been hit as he charged in, gun up and at the ready to protect his partner.

He saw Terkoff still standing as he dropped down to one knee next to Ray and pumped five rounds into the KGB agent. Overkill on Bodie’s part? He didn’t care. All that mattered was the man who shot his partner finally fell, squeezing off one final shot himself. Immediately dismissing the dead Russian from his thoughts, Bodie turned all of his attention to Ray, relieved to see him still breathing, but clutching at his upper left leg in obvious pain.

“Ray, you all right?” he asked, forcing the words out past the tightening in his throat.

“Yeah,” Doyle grimaced. “Get the girl!”

Bodie was reluctant to leave Ray’s side, but took him at his word and went to fetch young Sara. He’d just pulled her up from where she’d been cowering in a corner when George Cowley seemingly appeared out of nowhere, driving Bodie’s white sedan. The CI5 controller exited the vehicle and limped over to the dead KGB operative.

“Terkoff. He was a good man,” Cowley lamented.

Bodie’s anger flared hot and bright at his boss’s apparent lack of concern about his own two agents.

“Yeah?” Bodie practically snarled, pointing behind Cowley. “Well there’s a better man back there!”

Cowley picked his head up and turned, his eyes widening. “Doyle! Are you all right?” the Scotsman called out, moving toward Ray.

Cowley crouched down beside Doyle as Bodie led Sara over to the car.

“At least I haven’t got your problem,” Doyle chuckled weakly to Cowley. “It’s gone right through.” And in the next instant his eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

“Bloody hell!” Bodie swore, releasing Sara and running to Ray’s side.

Blood as red as Ray’s trainers covered his partner’s hands and was pooling on the ground under his thigh. Based on the position of the wound, Bodie was immediately afraid that Ray’s femoral artery had been hit. If so, his partner wouldn’t have much time. Fast as he could, Bodie whipped off his belt and went to his knees beside Ray. Heart pounding, he fashioned his belt into a makeshift tourniquet. He pulled it as tight as he could and tied it off, his partner making a pained noise but didn’t wake.

“Quick,” Cowley said. “Get him in the car. We’ll take him to hospital ourselves.”

Bodie scooped Ray up into his arms and his partner groaned as he was jostled, his eyelids fluttering, but remaining closed. Cowley opened the back door for him and Bodie carefully maneuvered himself and Ray into the back seat. Bodie settled Ray as best he could in the close confines, cradling his partner’s upper body in his arms. Cowley squealed out of the underground car park moments later, Sara now in the front seat beside him.

Jaw clenched, Bodie kept his gaze firmly fixed on Ray, his concern growing as his partner’s face began to pale from the blood loss Bodie had done his best to at least slow down.

“Stay with me, Ray,” he whispered gruffly to the unconscious man in his arms.

Cowley continued to drive like a bat out of hell around the streets of London, and Bodie appreciated his speed. A particularly hard bounce roused Ray slightly, his pain-filled eyes blinking open. He groaned, reaching up, and placed his blood-covered hand against Bodie’s chest, grasping at his shirt.  
  


“Bodie?” he murmured.

Bodie released a breath. “Right here, mate.”

Doyle’s face twisted. “Hurts…”

“I know. Hang in there. We’re almost at hospital.”

Doyle tried to nod, but instead his eyes slipped closed once again, his head falling against Bodie’s shoulder.

“Dammit,” Bodie cursed, lifting his gaze, intending to ask Cowley how much further when he realized they were speeding up the hospital driveway.

Once again gathering Ray up into his arms, Bodie carried his wounded partner into A&E, Cowley in front of him yelling for a doctor and Sara trailing along somewhere behind him. Ray was heavier than he looked, that lithe body all compact muscle, but Bodie easily bore the weight as he strode quickly down the hallway. He could tell now the bleeding had slowed, but his hand was still wet and sticky where it rested against Ray’s thigh.

A doctor, nurse and gurney appeared and Bodie carefully lay Ray upon it, his hand grasping his unconscious partner’s shoulder.

“Through and through gunshot wound,” he told the doctor and nurse. “Upper left thigh. I’ve applied a tourniquet.”

The doctor nodded sharply in reply. “We’ll take it from here.”

And then Ray was gone, rushed through a swinging set of double doors at the end of the hallway. But Bodie stood stock-still, mind running in circles, his hand covered in Ray’s blood. He’d done all he could.

Now all he could do was wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour or so later, Bodie found himself in Ray’s private room, his partner unconscious in the bed beside him. Cowley had left after Ray had come out of surgery, taking Sara with him. Grateful for the quiet, Bodie was lost in thought.

He was eternally grateful the bullet had missed the vital femoral artery and bone, but it still did quite a bit of damage to the muscle as it tore its way through Ray’s leg. He was going to be out of commission for a few weeks at least. But it could’ve been so much worse.

Seeing Ray lying here, his partner’s bloody handprint on his shirt, it hit home to Bodie that it was the first time in their partnership that either of them had been shot. They’d taken their fair share of beatings, but never a bullet. Not in two years. Actually, it would be two years in just a few days, Bodie realized. The best two years of his life. Even if being near Ray was pure torture at times.

He was roused from his musings when Ray stirred, his head shifting on the pillow. A moment later eyelids blinked open tiredly and Bodie relaxed for the first time in several hours. He reached over and gently ruffled Ray’s tousled chestnut curls.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty. How’re you feeling?”

Ray’s green eyes were glassy and unfocused, a product of the strong pain medication Bodie knew Ray was on. Doyle gave him a drug-induced grin.

“Gooood…”

Bodie chuckled. “Yeah, they’ve got you on the good stuff, mate. You’re going to be fine, my son. Few weeks of rest and you’ll be back on your feet.”

Doyle nodded slowly, but Bodie wondered if he’d understood him.

“In the meantime, fancy a sponge bath by one of the pretty nurses?” he teased his partner.

Doyle shook his head, giving Bodie a warm smile. He reached out with his left hand and ran the back of it down Bodie’s thigh. “Fancy _you_. Always have.”

Bodie was stunned into silence at those four words, unable to speak, but thankfully Ray saved him from replying by slipping back into normal sleep. Bodie’s mind whirled at Ray’s admission. If it was an admission. Was he just having Bodie on? But that smile…it wasn’t teasing. And those green eyes may have been unfocused, but there was genuine warmth in them. But he also knew for a fact that Ray hadn’t realized what he’d said, the drugs coursing through him lowering his walls, loosening his tongue, letting hidden secrets out.

The same secret Bodie kept hidden as well.

He’d dreamed of hearing those words from Ray, to know the attraction wasn’t just one-sided on his part. But after almost two years he’d resigned himself to the fact that his feelings would remain unrequited. But now… There was a chance that Bodie had been wrong. He hardly dared to believe it.

But there was only one way to know for sure…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bodie followed along beside Ray as his partner made his way slowly down the sidewalk to the entrance of his building, still trying to get used to walking with the sticks. It was awkward, having to keep one leg bent and off the ground and it took a lot more effort than walking normally. Bodie could easily tell his still-healing partner was growing tired. It hadn’t been easy for him to get in and out of Bodie’s car, either.

Bodie studied his partner as they walked. As expected, Ray had given him no indication he remembered telling Bodie he fancied him. Which meant it was up to Bodie to subtly put out his own signals and see if Ray would say it again, this time completely wide awake and under no medicinal influence.

They reached the entrance and Bodie put his hands on Ray’s hips, over the waistband of Ray’s black tracksuit pants to steady him as he hopped up first one step and then a second, letting his hold linger for longer than necessary as Ray opened the door.

“Thanks, mate,” Doyle said over his shoulder with a smile before moving inside.

The smile quickly left Ray’s face as he took in the two flights of stairs leading up to his flat and he sighed heavily. Bodie knew there was no way Ray could handle hopping up that many stairs. He clapped his hands together with a grin.

“Right! Hold onto your sticks, Princess,” he warned before scooping Ray up into his arms.

Doyle’s eyes went wide and then he threw back his head and laughed. “Does that make you my Prince Charming?”

Bodie gave him a broad wink and headed for the stairs.

“Pretty good at this, you are,” Doyle praised him as they started to climb.

“Well, I’ve had practice, haven’t I? Carried you into A&E.”

Doyle’s eyebrows rose. “Did you? Wish I’d been awake for that,” he smiled.

“Me, too. Could’ve walked. You’re a heavy little sod!”

“Oi!” Doyle laughed. “I’ll have you know it’s all muscle!”

Bodie shook his head in amusement, conserving his breath as he carried his precious cargo up the stairs. When he’d done this the first time he’d been so worried about Ray he hadn’t had time to acknowledge how…right it felt to have Ray in his arms. But he did now. His heat…his strong body…

Bodie swallowed against his wandering thoughts as they finally reached Ray’s door and Bodie let him down slowly, once again maintaining contact just a little longer than necessary. Ray gave him a bit of a curious, sideways glance as Bodie held onto his waist until Ray was steady on his one leg.

“Thanks for that, mate.”

Bodie shrugged. “Couldn’t leave a damsel in distress, now could I?” he teased.

Doyle rolled his eyes as he reached for his keys in his pocket, grimacing slightly.

“Are you hurting?” Bodie asked.

“Bit,” Doyle admitted. “Sore.”

“Well, let’s get you settled. I’ll put the kettle on.”

“Cheers,” Doyle replied as he walked inside, his sticks clicking as he went.

He started for one of the leather settees but Bodie stopped him. “Nope. To bed with you, sunshine.”

Ray started to protest but Bodie was having none of it. He could see the tired lines in the corners of Ray’s eyes. “You need to stretch out that leg and it’s time for your pain pill.”

“I’m _tired_ of sleeping,” Doyle groused.

Bodie sighed. “Ray, you’re _hurt_. You have two holes in your leg. That bullet tore up your muscles. Your body needs rest to heal.”

The fact that Ray said nothing more, but moved toward his bedroom spoke volumes about how he was truly feeling. Bodie followed him, once again jealous at the king size bed Doyle inherited when he moved into this flat. Bodie’s current bed was half that size.

Ray propped his sticks against the dresser near the bed, then leaned against it and removed his red, white and black plaid jacket and stripped off his red t-shirt, tossing them both to the floor. He pulled on the drawstring of the loose tracksuit pants and let them slide down easily over the wide gauze bandage around his thigh, leaving him in just his pale blue underwear.

Bodie took a quick look at the miles of bare skin on display before going down on one knee in front of his partner to remove his red trainers and pants.

“Hang on,” he said moving to pull down the duvet next.

Ray turned and hopped backward one step, sinking down carefully onto the side of the bed, blowing out a breath.

“Okay, up you go.”

Ray swung his right leg up onto the bed first, then slowly raised his injured left, with an assist from Bodie, who didn’t miss Ray’s second grimace.

As Ray settled back against the pillows, Bodie fetched a glass of water from the kitchen and withdrew two small bottles of pills from his brown leather jacket pocket. One was an antibiotic, the other for pain management. He handed the glass and one of each pill to Ray, who swallowed them down.

“Ta, Doctor Bodie.”

_Oh, how I’d like to examine your body…_ Bodie shook off the thought. “Right. I’ll get you your tea—milk, no sugar—then while you put your head down for a kip, I’ll put together some lunch for us.”

Doyle made a face. “I don’t have much in.”

Bodie shrugged. “I’ll pop down to the shops then after I make a stop at my place and pack a bag.”

Doyle tipped his head. “Eh? What for?”

“You heard the doctor. You need to keep weight off that leg for the next three days, until you go back to see him again and get the bandages off. Think I’m going to let you try and hobble around here by yourself?” He spread his arms wide with a grin to match. “You’re stuck with me, sunshine.”

Doyle groaned theatrically but there was a smile in his green eyes. “I’d rather be back in hospital than have you play nursemaid.”

Bodie shrugged again. “Can’t get takeaway in hospital.”

Doyle arched an eyebrow. “Curry?”

Bodie just smiled and went into the kitchen to make tea.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray’s eyelids were already growing heavy by the time he finished his tea and Bodie left him sleeping peacefully a short time later. It was a quick trip to his own flat, which wasn’t far from Ray’s. He packed his bag with everything he’d need for the next three days and drove back to Ray’s building. Leaving his bag in the car, he decided to walk down to the shops, taking his time, wanting to let Ray sleep as long as he could before returning and making noise, possibly disturbing his partner.

He window shopped as he walked, lingering as he examined the wares for sale. His gaze swept over pretty, shiny things in a jewelry store window then stopped on a simple, braided silver chain, designed for a man.

_It would look perfect on Ray. What with the way he leaves his top buttons undone or his low-necked t-shirts._ Bodie blinked at the thought, overcome with the urge to purchase the chain for Ray. Ray, who he could have easily lost in that car park if that bullet hadn’t missed his femoral artery by centimeters.

He wanted to show Ray that his secret feelings were reciprocated, right? What better way than with a gift? A way to show Ray he was important to Bodie. And he could always couch it under the disguise of an anniversary gift of their partnership.

Decision made, the chain was in a box in Bodie’s jacket five minutes later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray woke an hour after Bodie had returned to the flat. He heard his partner moving around and he went to set the table for their curry lunch, which he had popped into the oven on warm. When Ray still hadn’t appeared by the time Bodie had lunch on the table, he went in search of him.

Smiling, prepared to announce cheerfully that lunch was served, the smile slid from his face and turned into a concerned frown when he looked into the bedroom. Ray was sitting on the side of the bed, still dressed in just his pale blue underwear. He was staring down at his damaged leg, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his hand resting on the thick gauze circling his thigh, one thumb rubbing against it.

“Ray? You okay, mate?”

Doyle looked up and blinked, his voice soft. “I’ve never been shot before.”

Bodie’s eyes widened slightly. Bodie himself had taken more than one bullet during his time in Africa as a mercenary, then with the SAS and Paras. Ray had seen all his scars. It hadn’t occurred to him for one moment that Ray had never experienced a gunshot wound himself.

He moved to sit next to Ray on the bed, a hand on the small of Ray’s back. He felt his partner lean into the touch.

“Not even as a copper?” he asked.

Doyle shook his head. “Managed to dodge that bullet, pun intended. Have to say, I don’t much like it.”

“Yeah, not much fun,” Bodie agreed.

“Well you’d know, wouldn’t you? Seen your scars.” He paused. “Doc said the bullet barely missed my femoral artery.”

Bodie’s voice was quiet. “Yeah, I know.”

They shared a long look that spoke of the close call and the outcome it could easily have had instead.

Bodie rubbed his hand on Ray’s warm, bare back. “That’s why you need to embrace your scars, Ray. They prove you’re a survivor.”

Another long beat, then Doyle knocked his shoulder against Bodie’s. “Couldn’t leave you alone now, could I? Who else on the squad would have you?”

“Wouldn’t want anyone else.”

The honest admission was out of Bodie’s mouth before he realized he was going to say it and it gave Ray pause, his eyes widening. Bodie felt his face heat and he looked away.

Ray cleared his throat. “Do I smell curry?”

Bodie chuckled. “Yes, you ravenous monster. So put your pants on.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

They ate at the kitchen table, chatting easily about anything and everything as they always did, then moved into the lounge. Ray’s flat was of good size, cluttered, but comfortable. Full bookshelves lined two walls, the third made up of large, tall windows, in front of which was Ray’s drawing table. Artistically inclined his partner was, though the long hours CI5 demanded of him left him little time to paint or draw. Still, Bodie enjoyed looking through Ray’s sketches when the urge overcame the budding artist and he found the time to put paint or pencil to paper or canvas. Two comfortable leather settees, an armchair and a low coffee table made up the center of the room, in which Bodie had spent many an hour with his partner, both on-duty and off.

Bodie took up residence on one settee, Ray on the other with his leg stretched out upon it.

“I think the cricket’s on,” Bodie said, indicating the television set. “Mind?”

Doyle shook his head. “Not at all. Fetch me that book?”

Doyle read while Bodie watched, his partner shaking his head in amusement as Bodie shouted at the telly. In the end Bodie’s favorite team won and he was all smiles. The news came on right after and started with some sort of gang shooting, bloody bodies littered in the street. The smile fled from Bodie’s face, his mind super-imposing Ray’s body, lying lifeless on the ground. He stood abruptly and slammed off the telly.

Doyle frowned in concern. “You okay, mate?”

Bodie ran a hand down his face and took a shaky breath, banishing the image from his mind.

“Bodie? What’s wrong?”

Bodie moved to sit on the coffee table across from Ray. “For a second I saw you lying there instead…”

Doyle sighed softly. “Bodie…”

“You scared the life out of me, Ray. I couldn’t tell where you’d been hit. Christ, Ray, I thought…” he trailed off, voice tight.

“Hey, I’m okay.” Doyle laid his hand on Bodie’s arm, a rare tactile gesture from him.

Bodie swallowed. “I know, I know. Just…can’t lose you, Ray,” he whispered, laying bare his fear.

Doyle’s expression was open and understanding, clearly moved by Bodie’s admission. He gave Bodie’s arm a gentle squeeze in reassurance. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“So you promise to never get yourself shot again?”

Doyle made an X on his chest with his finger. “Cross my heart.”

Bodie’s shoulders relaxed at the gesture, childish though it may be, and they smiled at one another.

Bodie hooked a thumb over his shoulder as he stood and moved toward the kitchen. “I’ll get supper on.”

Doyle attempted to stand as well, but struggled trying to push up with the sticks and only one leg from the low settee and one stick slipped, toppling Doyle sideways against the side of the settee.

“Oi!” Bodie exclaimed, walking quickly back into the lounge. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the loo!”

“Well let me help before you do yourself another injury. Put the sticks down.”

Bodie sat on the table again in front of Ray, his hands settling on his partner’s waist. “Put your hands on my shoulders,” he instructed. “And up we go.”

Bodie rose to a standing position, bringing Ray up easily with him, their bodies pressed together. They froze for a moment at the close contact, Bodie’s hands flexing on Ray’s slim hips, soaking in the other man’s closeness, his warmth. Ray’s mouth parted slightly and Bodie felt him lean ever so slightly into him. Bodie’s breath stuttered at the sudden flash of heat in Ray’s expressive green eyes.

A sudden, sharp rapping at the door shattered the moment and they abruptly broke apart. Bodie went for the door and Ray grabbed up his sticks and headed for the loo. Bodie opened the door and there stood George Cowley. He inwardly cursed his boss’s terrible timing.

“Sir. Come in,” he said graciously, stepping to the side.

Cowley nodded and walked inside, limping slightly. Bodie led him into the lounge. “Ray’ll be out in a minute. Drink, sir?”

“Aye, I’ll have a scotch.”

Bodie poured the amber liquid into a glass and handed it over.

“How’s our patient?” Cowley asked and took a drink.

“Oh, he’s getting on pretty well. I’m making sure he keeps off his feet as much as possible.”

Doyle hopped his way into the lounge just then and both men turned to him.

“Ah, there you are,” Cowley nodded.

“Evening, sir,” Doyle replied in greeting.

“How’re you feeling, lad?”

“Sore,” Doyle admitted. “But I’ve got Bodie to wait on me hand and foot, so to speak.”

“Well don’t get used to it. I need Bodie back on duty in three days, after your doctor said you can start using that leg again. You’ll be off as long as necessary for your recuperation and of course Macklin will need to have a go at you before you’re cleared for duty.”

Doyle made a face and Bodie tried to stifle a laugh as Cowley set his empty glass down on the coffee table. “I’ll be off then.”

“Stay for dinner, sir?” Bodie asked politely but secretly hoping Cowley would turn him down. For once Cowley cooperated.

“Thank you, Bodie, but no, I’ve an engagement at my club tonight.” He patted Doyle on the shoulder as he passed. “Rest up, son.”

“I will sir, thank you for stopping by.”

Doyle lowered himself carefully back down onto the settee, grimacing a little and leaned back. “You said something about dinner?” he grinned.

Bodie crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, you’re going to soak this for all it’s worth, aren’t you?”

Doyle laughed. “You bet I am, mate!” He flicked his hand dismissively, putting on haughty airs. “Off with you now to the kitchen, Jeeves. And do break open a bottle of wine, will you?”

Bodie waggled a finger at him. “Ah-ah, not for you, my son! You’re on medication.”

Doyle’s mouth dropped open and it was Bodie’s turn to laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was a simple affair of Spaghetti ala Bodie and garlic bread, which was about the extent of his cooking abilities, which they ate in the lounge so Ray could stay where he was. But Ray didn’t seem to mind and ate with gusto. Afterwards, Ray stretched out and watched a movie on the telly while Bodie did the washing up, then he took his duffel bag into Ray’s bedroom to unpack his things.

Early on in their partnership they realized they would be spending an inordinate amount of time together, often ending up at one another’s flat until the early hours of the morning. So they both made room for the other by way of an empty drawer in a dresser.

After transferring his clothes to the drawer, Bodie took out the box with the chain that he’d slipped into his duffle when he’d returned to the flat. He’d had second thoughts about giving it to Ray on the walk back, but now after seeing the look on Ray’s face when he helped him stand, he was glad he’d purchased it. Their official anniversary was tomorrow. He buried the box under his clothes and closed the drawer.

“Fancy a game of backgammon?” Bodie asked as he walked back into the lounge, gesturing at the board that was still set up from the other night, before the call about Ann Seaford came.

“Glutton for punishment, eh?” Doyle grinned, then winced as he turned on the settee to face the board.

Bodie left the room and returned with Ray’s pills, which he held out to him along with a glass of water.

“It’s not that bad,” Doyle protested, not reaching for them.

Bodie sighed and sat down on the table. “Will you stop being a martyr? Are you afraid I’ll think you’re weak because you’re in pain?”

“What? No!” Doyle snapped a little too quickly.

Bodie’s voice was quiet. “Ray, I know how much it hurts to be shot. You don’t need to play tough guy with me.”

Doyle looked a bit ashamed, and guilty, and wordlessly held out his hand for the pills and water.

Bodie ruffled his curls. “There’s a good lad.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

As predicted, Ray mopped the floor with Bodie for the first game and was well on his way to making it a repeat performance when the pain pill kicked in and Ray grew too tired to continue, so they decided to call it a night.

“Here, hang on,” Bodie said, once again helping Ray to stand up from the settee.

Bodies pressed close together once more, Bodie let his light grip linger on Ray’s waist, his partner’s hands flexing ever so slightly on Bodie’s shoulders. Bodie could feel Ray’s soft breath on his face, saw the question in those green eyes, along with that same flash of heat. Bodie’s stomach fluttered and he made no move to shift away, hoping Ray saw Bodie’s own desire in his answering gaze. The moment stretched out, the desire to kiss the curly-haired man nearly overwhelming Bodie until a huge yawn came over Ray and the spell was broken. Bodie huffed out a quick breath and cleared his throat, giving Ray a small smile. He patted Ray’s waist and released him as his partner blinked tiredly.

Bodie handed Ray his sticks. “C’mon. To bed with you.”

He stepped aside and let Ray past, his partner giving him a long look over his shoulder before heading for his bedroom. Bodie pulled in a slow breath. He knew he was confusing Ray with his actions, but his partner was sharp and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he put two and two together. Bodie just needed to be patient and let Ray work it all out in his head that yes, Bodie was attracted to him.

Leaving his partner to his nighttime ablutions, Bodie rummaged around in the cupboards and pulled out a spare pillow and blanket, which he tossed onto one of the settees. He headed to the bedroom then, to retrieve his sleep pants from the dresser and found Ray just settling into bed.

“Nighty-night, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Night, mate.”

Back out in the lounge, Bodie stripped off his poloneck and cords and changed into his sleep pants before turning out the lights and lying down. Only to discover very quickly that the short settee could not accommodate his tall frame. He tossed and turned for several minutes, trying in vain to get comfortable until he nearly rolled himself right off, one foot thumping down hard onto the floor to prevent himself from falling. He was just deciding to sleep on the floor when Ray called out for him. He bolted down the short hallway.

“What’s wrong?”

Doyle turned on his bedside lamp. “Can’t fit on the settee, can you?” He flipped the other side of the duvet down. “Get in here, you big berk. Is plenty big enough for two.”

Bodie grinned. “Ta, mate.”

As Bodie settled next to him on the bed, Ray flicked off the light then turned to lay on his side facing him on his uninjured leg.

“Thank you,” Doyle said quietly in the moonlight.

“For what?”

“For being here. For looking after me.”

Bodie felt a curl of warmth in his chest. “That’s what partners do, eh?”

Doyle gave him a soft, sleepy smile. “Yeah…” he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

But Bodie kept his eyes open, just looking at his partner. He had spent countless obbos with Ray, sleeping together in a car or side by side in sleeping bags on dirty floors of abandoned houses. But this was the first time sharing an actual bed together. And for Bodie, it was sweet torture. Torture that had started two years ago…

He’d fallen in lust with Ray about ten minutes after they were partnered together. He had a masculine beauty about him that set every nerve ending in Bodie flaring hotly. He’d never seen anyone move like Ray did, with such fluid, feline grace. Bodie felt like a lumbering oaf next to him. Ray was all long limbs and compact muscles with hair that on any other man would’ve looked ridiculous. But on Ray the curls were perfect and Bodie’s fingers itched to feel their softness. The flawed cheekbone lent him a roguish quality with green eyes that reflected his every emotion. He was a spitfire with a sharp tongue but a big heart. He wore form-fitting t-shirts along with jeans and trousers that left _nothing_ to the imagination. And Bodie wanted him. Badly.

He’d wanted to confess to Ray his attraction to men from the start. But their partnership got off on the wrong foot from the get-go. Chalk and cheese, were he and Ray. Bodie with his suits and ties and Ray with his scruffy trainers, jeans and t-shirts. They butted heads constantly. Ray couldn’t stand the ex-merc, ex-Army man’s heavy-handed techniques and Bodie couldn’t stand Ray’s kid-glove approach to many of their suspects. It took them far, far too long to realize they could combine their skills and find a happy medium. But when they finally did, they began firing on all cylinders and became true partners. Bodie had never worked with a better man.

By that time Bodie had abandoned confessing his attraction to men. They’d worked hard to find their balance and Bodie was afraid his confession wouldn’t be accepted and he would ruin what they finally had. Plus Ray had gone through one bird after another, projecting his heterosexuality to Bodie. So Bodie played along with random, meaningless birds of his own, lest Ray start to suspect Bodie’s true inclination.

Even though they had finally established their partnership, Bodie could tell Ray was still trying to keep him at arms length and he didn’t understand why. Until he discovered that Ray’s former partner in the Met, Syd Parker, had been killed. This was Ray’s way of trying to protect himself — don’t get too attached, don’t get too involved. Bodie had lost more close mates than he cared to remember over the years. And it hurt like bloody hell. But he also knew that being that close, having that bond, was an advantage, not a disadvantage. It only made the partnership stronger.

So Bodie set about breaking down Ray’s walls. With his words and his actions. Bodie had always been a tactile bloke, so touching Ray was only natural. A hand on an arm or shoulder or lower back, a ruffle of those thick curls — done as often as he could. And while Ray rarely reciprocated, it just wasn’t in his nature, he never shied away from Bodie’s touch. In fact, quite the opposite, often leaning into it, his eyes doing all the reciprocating Bodie needed. And slowly but surely, Ray lowered his walls and let Bodie in. And somewhere along the way, Bodie fell out of lust with Ray and fell in love with him instead. Sweet, torturous, unrequited love. Or so Bodie had thought, until Ray’s confession in hospital just a few days ago.

Now everything was different. What Bodie had longed for was now, unbelievably, a possibility. He ached with the desire to close the small distance between them and finally take Ray in his arms. But not yet. He needed to know for sure Ray meant what he said and if so, he needed to ease Ray into the revelation his partner returned those feelings. Bodie couldn’t afford to muck this up. Or he could lose everything.

He gazed at Ray until his eyelids finally slipped closed, and he slept more restfully than he had in a very long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bodie yawned and stretched, eyes blinking open to find Ray lying next to him, green eyes soft, studying him like he’d done to Ray last night. Bodie let him look his fill, realizing sometime during the night they’d moved closer to one another and he could feel Ray’s body heat under the duvet.

“Morning, sunshine. Sleep all right?” Doyle asked.

“Better than I have in ages. Thanks for sharing.”

“It’s what partners do,” Doyle replied, echoing Bodie’s words.

“Yeah,” Bodie replied in kind, smiling softly.

He sat up, pushing the duvet down and saw Ray’s eyes track the movement, roaming over his bare chest before snapping back up and clearing his throat.

“I believe you said something about breakfast in bed this morning?”

Bodie gaped at him. “Demanding little sod, aren’t you?”

Doyle laughed. “I’ve only got you at my beck and call for two more days! Need to make the most of it now, don’t I?”

Bodie pointed a finger at him. “Careful, or I’ll send Murphy over here instead. He doesn’t have my tender touch.”

Doyle spread his hands out, trying, and failing, to appear to be suffering. “You wouldn’t deny your wounded partner, now would you?”

Bodie threw a pillow at his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast was eggs, sausage and toast and tea, eaten off a shared tray. And Bodie realized how desperately he wanted this—how domestic and perfect this was. How right it felt, waking up with Ray, sharing their morning like this.

“You okay, mate?” Doyle asked, setting his teacup down on the tray.

“Hmm…what?”

“Looked miles away.”

Bodie shook his head. “Just thinking.”

“Well, that’s a terrifying thought.”

Bodie gave Ray a sideways look and stuck up two fingers in reply, then turned serious, sitting up against the headboard. “Actually, I meant to tell you yesterday, Ann Seaford’s funeral was while you were in hospital.”

A look of sadness came over Ray. “I’d like to go to the cemetery. Mind taking me? Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah, course.” Bodie paused. “Listen, Ray, I’m truly sorry for the way I disparaged her based solely on her profession. It was wrong. I was wrong. She was a good woman. A mother trying to protect her child.”

Doyle’s eyes widened at Bodie’s words. He nodded slowly. “Apology accepted. You tend to do that, though. Make snap judgments about people.”

Bodie’s face heated. “I do,” he admitted, opening up. “But you’re teaching me to be a better person.”

Again, wide eyes from Doyle. “Work in progress, you are.”

“I hope you’re up for the challenge.”

“Got enough time invested in you already, haven’t I? Won’t give up now.”

“Good. Because I’m open to all you want to share with me.”

That same question was in Ray’s eyes again, once more trying to read between the lines.

Bodie patted the bed. “Okay,” he said, swinging his legs over the side. “I’m off for a shower.”

Doyle made a face. “Lucky you.”

Bodie blinked. “Eh?”

“I haven’t had a proper wash in days!” Doyle indicated his bandages. “Can’t get this wet.”

Bodie looked thoughtful. “Could always wrap some cling film round your leg, keep the water out.”

“That’s all well and good, but I can’t bloody stand on one leg in the shower now, can I? Can’t lever myself in and out of the tub, either. Can’t even wash my hair in the sink, standing on one leg!”

Bodie tried not to laugh at Ray’s exasperation. “Well, I can’t do much about a shower, but I can at least wrap your leg, get you a bucket of hot, soapy water and a flannel and you can give yourself a wash sitting on the edge of the tub. Then just pull a chair up in front of the kitchen sink and I’ll do your hair.”

Doyle looked taken aback. “You’d do that?”

Bodie grinned at him. “Well apparently I’m at your beck and call. Besides, can’t have you stinking up the place, now can we? Not to mention sleeping next to me.” He stepped around to Ray’s side of the bed and held out his hand. “C’mon, sunshine, let’s get you squeaky clean.”

Bodie fetched the cling film and a clean bucket from under Ray’s kitchen sink. He filled the bucket in the tub and laid out the soap, flannel and towel, then went back into the bedroom. He gathered up a fresh set of clothes for Ray—green t-shirt, grey tracksuit pants, socks and underwear—and lay them on the bed next to where his partner was sitting on the side.

“You’re a truly brilliant man-servant, Jeeves,” Doyle joked. “I shall consider giving you a pay rise.”

“How generous of you, Mr. Doyle,” Bodie replied wryly as he tore off a length of cling film.

“How’s the leg feeling today?” Bodie asked as Ray assisted him in covering the bandages.

“Better, actually. Sore, but the throbbing’s gone.”

Bodie slowly smoothed the edges of the film against Ray’s upper thigh, his fingers purposely just under the edge of Ray’s underwear. He didn’t miss his partner’s little intake of breath.

Bodie caught Ray’s gaze and held it. “Feel okay?” he asked quietly, his question a deliberate double entendre.

Once more he received the questioning gaze, but he knew the wheels were turning in that brain of his partner’s by now.

“Yeah, ’is nice,” Doyle replied slowly.

Bodie smiled and stood and so did Ray and they made their way into the bathroom. Bodie helped Ray sit down on the edge of the tub and his partner turned himself around, feet on the bottom of the tub, facing away from Bodie.

“All set, mate?”

“Yeah, cheers,” Doyle said over his shoulder, reaching for the waistband of his underwear, tilting to one side to slip the material off his hip. Bodie turned away before he was temped by more of Ray’s body.

“Don’t drown, my little guppy!” he called out as he closed the door behind him.

Bodie did a quick washing up of the breakfast dishes and made the bed, then knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yeah!” Doyle answered.

Bodie opened the door partway and stuck his head around it. The first thing he saw was the seductive curve of Ray’s bare ass on display in front of him. He swallowed then found his voice.

“You okay, mate? Need anything?”

Doyle looked over his shoulder at him. “Yeah, get in here and wash my back, Mr. Beck and Call!” The words were said in jest, but there was a challenge there in the green eyes, Ray feeling him out, still trying to get a handle on Bodie’s words and actions of late.

Needing to prove to Ray what he was thinking was true, that Bodie wanted him, he strode forward with no hesitation and plucked the flannel from Ray’s hand as his partner’s mouth parted slightly. At this angle, standing over Ray, Bodie could see…everything.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Ray at least partially naked, and vise versa, in the HQ locker room or at the gym showers after a game of squash. But this was different. Bodie had never allowed his gaze to linger before, not wanting to torture himself with something he could never have.

But now he pointedly let his gaze roam over Ray’s wet, naked body, coming to rest on the soft cock between Ray’s legs, the tip of his tongue unconsciously darting out to wet his lips. He heard Ray pull in a breath and he turned his gaze to see the flash of heat and desire in Ray’s.

“Your wish is my command,” Bodie murmured, then slowly washed Ray’s back, feeling a shiver run through the other man at his slightly seductive ministrations.

Pleasurable task completed a short time later, Bodie handed Ray the bath towel to dry off.

“The sink’s set up for your mop of curls when you’re ready,” he smiled, watching as realization slowly dawned on Ray what was truly beginning to happen between them before turning and leaving the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Doyle appeared in the kitchen shortly thereafter, still bare-chested but now wearing his tracksuit pants.

Bodie indicated the chair with a flourish. “Have a seat, Goldilocks.”

Doyle sat and Bodie took his sticks and moved them out of the way, then draped a towel around his shoulders and had him lean backward into the sink.

“You really don’t have to do this, mate.”

“‘Course I do,” Bodie answered easily, turning on the water.

He began shampooing his partner’s hair, glad for the opportunity to finally run his fingers through Ray’s curls, massaging his scalp as he went.

Doyle relaxed against the chair and closed his eyes. “Mmm…you’ve got the magic touch, mate. Sure you don’t want to go to into hair dressing?” he teased.

Bodie leaned down close, his voice low. “My magic touch isn’t for just anyone, I’ll have you know.”

Doyle’s eyes opened quickly and Bodie let a suggestive smile slide across his face before going back to his task and giving Ray’s hair a final rinse.

“All done, my son!”

Doyle sat up and scrubbed the towel over his head. “Cheers, mate. Feels a million times better.”

“If you’re finally done, Goldilocks, may your humble servant avail himself of the bath?”

Doyle waved dismissively but there was a grin on his face. “Off with you. I shall be expecting tea once you’re finally presentable.”

Bodie took a quick shower and as he was dressing in the bedroom in casual black trousers and a pink shirt, he studied the box with the necklace in the dresser drawer. Today was their second anniversary. He’d still been having second thoughts about giving it to Ray, but after the way things seemed to be progressing, he made up his mind he would give it to him after dinner. His stomach fluttered nervously, wondering what Ray’s reaction would be. Only time would tell.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, after Bodie strolled down to the newsstand for the paper and made them both a cuppa, they were settled on the settees, thumbing through different sections.

“Bodie?”

“Hmmm…?”

Doyle didn’t continue so Bodie glanced up to see his partner looking at him curiously.

“William Andrew Philip Bodie,” Doyle said slowly.

Bodie chuckled. “Yes, Raymond?”

“Just wondering why, if you’ve got three perfectly good names, you only go by your last? Or actually, more than that. Could go by Will or Drew or Phil. You’re spoilt for choice, mate! So why just Bodie?”

Bodie set the paper down, gave a little shrug. “Didn’t always, of course, when I was small. Was William most of the time. Just never seemed to fit all those names, felt like a burden to be named after all the princes. It wasn’t until I started playing sports in school. They only call you by your surname then and that, just Bodie, fit. Started going by just that then, from then on.”

“It does suit you,” Doyle agreed. “You left school young, didn’t you?”

Bodie shifted at the uncomfortable topic. “Fourteen,” he replied, looking away, picking up the paper, closing the subject.

Doyle leaned forward, his voice quiet. “I know you keep your past to yourself, but if you ever want to talk. About anything…I’m here to listen.”

Bodie lowered the paper, ugly images of the things he’d done tumbling through his mind. Ray never needed to know any of that, the kind of man he was then. As if reading his mind, Ray continued.

“And if you’re worried about me changing my opinion of you, you’re bloody well wrong. It doesn’t matter who you used to be. It’s who you are now that matters.”

The rush of emotion that flooded through Bodie at Ray’s heartfelt, sincere words drove the breath from his lungs. And he knew without a doubt that Ray spoke the truth. He would never hold Bodie’s past against him. He would be safe if he ever decided to open up and share that part of his life with his partner. And that touched him deeply.

He swallowed. “Then maybe someday you’ll ask me a question…and I’ll answer.”

Doyle’s smile was soft with understanding. “Then I shall take you up on that. Someday.”

Bodie had to raise the paper up to hide the moisture in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner pushed Bodie’s culinary abilities to their limit—steaks, potatoes and veg. But it was a special night, wasn’t it? Or at least Bodie hoped it would be. He set the table with some of Ray’s better plates and silverware and two candlesticks. He served up the food and opened a bottle of wine and went to fetch Ray from the lounge. He once again helped his partner stand from the settee, their touches lingering longer each time.

Doyle’s eyes widened when he saw the table. “What’s all this, then?”

Bodie pretended to look offended. “Are you saying you’ve forgotten what today is?”

Doyle’s expression was confused and panicked. Bodie let him squirm for a minute then took pity on him.

“Raymond, my son, it’s our anniversary.”

It clicked a moment later and Doyle smiled brightly. “Two years as partners. Ah, mate, you didn’t have to do all this.”

“Had to mark the occasion now, didn’t I? Patting meself on the back I’ve put up with you for this long.”

“Oi!” Ray laughed. “I think you’ve got that twisted round!”

Bodie opened the wine and poured himself a glass just as Doyle realized he didn’t have a wine glass like Bodie, but a regular tumbler.

He held it up. “What’s this about?”

Bodie grinned. “Even though you didn’t need the pain pills today, you’re still on antibiotics, so no drinking for you, sunshine. Here’s your lemonade.”

Doyle’s disgusted expression pulled a laugh from Bodie as he filled his partner’s glass. He then raised his own in a toast and turned serious. “To us. And many more years together.”

Doyle raised his glass, too, his words weighted as well. “To the best man I’ve ever worked with. And many more years together.”

They touched glasses and drank, Bodie caught in the warmth in Ray’s green eyes for a long moment.

They tucked into dinner, conversation flowing easily between them even as nervousness began to grow within Bodie, as the thin case with the silver chain burned a hole in his pocket. He finished off another glass of wine in the hopes the alcohol would mellow him.

Plates practically licked clean, Doyle sat back with a happy groan, his hand on his stomach. “That does it. I’m telling Cowley I need 24-hour care for the foreseeable future. You’re not leaving.”

Bodie leaned forward, his voice pitched low. “Well, the bed does fit us both comfortably…” He winked and gave Ray a heated smirk as he gathered up the plates and took them into the kitchen.

He took a beat and a breath, his hand delving into his pocket and pulling out the box with the chain. The half bottle of wine he’d drank was finally kicking in, settling his nerves somewhat so he needed to do this right now before his brain could tell him it was a bad idea.

He walked back to Ray, put a hand on his shoulder and handed him the box. A pleased, surprised smile crossed Doyle’s face. “Never would’ve guessed you had a sentimental bone in your body,” he teased warmly, but then frowned. “Bodie, I’m sorry. I don’t—“

Bodie waved him off as he sat back down. “It’s nothing, really. Just something I saw in a shop window as I was passing by.”

Doyle slowly opened the box and his mouth parted as he got a look at the chain. “This isn’t ‘nothing’, Bodie. It’s gorgeous…perfect.”

Bodie’s face flushed at Ray’s reaction as his partner fastened the chain around his neck. It looked absolutely at home there as Bodie had known it would.

“It suits you.”

“Thank you, Bodie. Truly. You didn’t have to do this.”

Bodie let himself open up, be vulnerable, to tell Ray what he was truly feeling. “Yeah, I did. You mean a lot to me, Ray. More than anyone has in a long time. Just…wanted you to know that.”

It was apparent by the expression on Doyle’s face that Bodie’s truthful words moved him and it took him a moment before he could speak.

“That goes both ways, mate,” Doyle replied with feeling. “You’re the first partner in a long time that I’ve let myself get close to. Thanks for always being there for me.”

“Nowhere I’d rather be.”

The charged emotional moment hung suspended between them for several long heartbeats before Doyle finally broke it, heat in his cheeks. He cleared his throat and reached for his lemonade.

“I really don’t think one glass of wine will do me any harm.”

Bodie grinned, but felt shaky. “Nice try, sunshine.”

“Fancy a game of cards?” Doyle asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

“The deck’s in the drawer, there.”

“What’ll it be?” Bodie asked as he retrieved the cards and brought them over to the table.

“Poker.”

Bodie nodded. “Got chips somewhere?”

Doyle shook his head. “No chips.”

“What’ll we bet with then?”

“Clothes,” Doyle said smugly.

Bodie’s brows drew together, certain he’d heard his partner wrong. “Eh?”

Doyle leaned back in his chair, his gaze roving over Bodie’s body. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of strip poker, Bodie.”

Heat flushed through Bodie, compounded by the glint of yet another challenge in Ray’s eyes.

“Oh, you’re on, sunshine,” he replied, voice low and suggestive as a thrill ran through him.

Things were about to get very, very interesting…

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the end, it came down to Ray in his t-shirt and underwear and one sock and Bodie in just his underwear. And Bodie may or may not have deliberately lost a few hands to be in this exact position. Though he was about to win this one…

Sure enough, his two pair beat Ray’s one. Holding Bodie’s gaze, Doyle gave him a wink and slowly pulled off his t-shirt. Bodie’s breath hitched as Ray’s chest was exposed, the silver chain glinting against his skin.

Bodie’s groin tightened and Doyle chuckled as Bodie reached for his glass, half full with amber liquid and swallowed down most of it in one go. Bodie had broken out the whisky as soon as Ray said “strip poker”. And the alcohol was working hard to keep his state of mind under control. When he wanted nothing more than to tumble them both to the floor and strip them the rest of the way naked. Bodie’s cock throbbed at the thought, hardening even further than it had been as the game proceeded and he clenched his fist to resist the urge to reach between his legs and stroke himself.

Doyle dealt the next hand, indicating the glass Bodie was refilling. “If you’re not careful I could take advantage of your inebriated state.”

Bodie was far from drunk and he leaned back with a rakish grin. “What makes you think I’d stop you?”

Bodie’s pulse jumped as Ray’s heated gaze roved over his body again as he picked up his cards. This game was escalating in more ways than one, the two of them on the cusp of taking it that one, final step for game, set, match. Bodie was never happier to see he’d legitimately drawn a terrible hand and he was betting based on Ray’s subtle tell that he held the winning one.

A shiver running through him, Bodie folded, conceding defeat. He stood slowly, watching as Ray’s keen eyes tracked his every movement. He moved two paces away from the table, his back to Ray and pushed his underwear down and off his hips. There was no mistaking his partner’s intake of breath.

Bodie sauntered away, glancing over his shoulder. “Good game, mate. Might as well take a shower since I’m dressed for it.”

He turned left then to leave the lounge toward the bathroom, pausing long enough to give Ray a good view of his profile, his very erect cock jutting out proudly from his body, leaving his partner no doubt that Bodie was serious about this, about him. With one last glance at the stunned expression on Ray’s face, Bodie crossed the hall and toward the bathroom.

After first snagging another pair of underwear from the dresser drawer, he did indeed climb into the shower, his body thrumming with the need for release. His hand was on his cock as soon as the water started to flow over his body, jerking himself rapidly, tugging on his full, heavy balls. Eyes closed, he saw Ray against his eyelids, wearing nothing but the silver chain. His orgasm surged through him in the next instant.

“ _Ray_ …” he groaned as his cock throbbed and pulsed, the thick streams of his release splattering down onto the shower floor.

Bodie sagged back against the wall, drawing in long breaths, his ears catching the familiar _click-click_ of Ray’s sticks moving away from the bathroom door. _That’s right, Ray. That’s how much I want you… Do you believe it now?_

Ray was in bed, lying on his right side, when Bodie emerged from the shower. The only light in the room was from the small lamp on the bedside table. Bodie turned off the light, the moonlight taking over for illumination, and slid in under the duvet, facing Ray.

Silence hung between them, full of possibilities. Ray’s eyes were soft but with a hint of confusion, as if he still couldn’t quite believe where things seemed to be heading.

Bodie’s throat went dry and he couldn’t speak. Ray slowly stretched out his hand, palm up, his voice barely above a whisper. “Bodie…what’s happening?”

Bodie swallowed past the constriction in his throat. “Ray, I—“

The sudden, shrill ringing of the phone shattered the moment and both of them started at the loud, insistent noise. Ray swore and lunged for the phone on the bedside table as Bodie rolled over onto his back, blowing out a breath.

“Who?” Ray snapped irritably. “What? No, there’s no one here by that name!”

He slammed the receiver down, blew out a frustrated breath and rolled back over to face Bodie.

There was no hope of getting the moment back and they both knew it. Bodie gave him a small, regretful smile. “‘Night, Ray.”

Doyle gave a soft sigh. “Yeah, ‘night, Bodie.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime deep in the night Bodie was woken by an indistinct noise. It took him a moment to realize the sound was coming from Ray. He blinked open sleep-heavy eyes to see his partner obviously caught in a bad dream, shifting, mumbling, his forehead creased.

Concerned, Bodie slid closer to him and curled his hand around Ray’s wrist, his thumb rubbing gently. “Ray…it’s all right, you’re okay, it’s just a dream…” he whispered soothingly.

Ray didn’t wake, but in a few moments he visibly relaxed, lying quietly again. Bodie continued to rub his thumb in gentle motions and fell asleep still holding onto him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bodie woke again the morning sun was beginning to lighten the room. He was disappointed to not see Ray still sleeping beside him, but he soon found him sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, the pot in front of him, an empty mug set out for Bodie.

Bodie frowned as he sat down across from his partner and poured a mug of coffee for himself, taking in Ray’s troubled appearance.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Doyle murmured in return, tight lines in the corners of his eyes.

“You had a bad dream last night.”

Doyle sighed. “Yeah. Sorry I woke you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Bodie paused, took a drink. “Want to talk about it?”

Doyle looked away, then back. He blew out a breath. “Part of it was about Ann. I’m running along the river and see her get killed right in front of me.” He clenched his jaw in frustration. “Keep thinking I could’ve saved her if I’d been faster.”

Bodie shook his head, trying to ease his partner’s perceived guilt. “Ray, she was dead five minutes after she showed up at your old flat. There was nothing you could’ve done.”

“I know, I just…” He exhaled sharply and raked a hand through his curls. “Then I was back in that underground car park. Happened so fast. I barely saw Terkoff raise his gun and then I was falling.”

Doyle’s throat worked and he swallowed hard, could barely meet Bodie’s gaze, his voice rough. “I’m scared, Bodie.”

Words he never thought he would hear from his partner gave Bodie pause. “Of what?” he asked quietly.

“Of not being able to put myself out there, of having a gun pointed at me. Of freezing up the next time we’re in the thick of it.”

Ray’s admission shook Bodie but he didn’t let it show. “Won’t happen,” Bodie replied without hesitation.

“How can you be so bloody sure?”

Bodie leaned forward, pinning Ray with his unflinching gaze. “Because I know for a fact that if someone was pointing a gun at me, you’d be pointing one right back at them. Because you’ve got my back. Always will.”

Doyle held Bodie’s stare for a heartbeat, then gave him a tentative smile. “Simple as that, eh?”

Bodie sat back and folded his arms across his chest, grinning confidently at his partner. “Simple as that, sunshine.”

Doyle’s shoulders relaxed and this time his smile was easy, his worry seeming to disappear with Bodie’s unwavering conviction.

“But speaking of Ann,” Doyle said. “I’d like to go to the cemetery today, if you don’t mind taking me.”

“Yeah, of course.” Bodie drank his coffee for a moment. “You’ll be wanting flowers?”

“For our first date?” Doyle winked. “You romantic sod.”

Bodie gaped at Ray, at the unexpected answer. “I meant—“ he floundered and Doyle laughed.

“I know what you meant. And yeah, that’d be lovely.”

Bodie regained his composure and stood. “I’ll pop down to the shops after breakfast and pick up a bouquet. Eggs and beans on toast okay for breakfast?”

“That’ll do just fine, Jeeves.”

Bodie gave Doyle a playful swat across his head as he passed by.

As Bodie worked in the kitchen he thought again of Ray’s unexpected reply and was warmed by the thought that what was between them last night was still there, just under the surface, waiting for them both to acknowledge it again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As promised, Bodie went to the flower shop and picked up a bouquet of pink, yellow and white flowers for Ray then went round to his own flat to pick up his brown suit and tie and white dress shirt. Didn’t feel right somehow, to pay his respects wearing a casual button-down and cords. He knew his decision had been the right one when Ray gave him the once-over and smiled in thanks and appreciation. Ray himself was dressed appropriately as well, for the first time in three days not wearing trainers, a t-shirt and loose tracksuit pants. Instead he was wearing brown boots, a light green denim jacket and a darker green button-down shirt with matching trousers.

Ray was quiet on the ride to the cemetery and Bodie didn’t disturb him, leaving him to his thoughts. Ray’s big heart was a quality Bodie admired but he also hated it when it caused his partner pain, berating himself for not being able to save a life, even when it had been impossible.

Bodie held the bouquet for Ray as they walked down the path through the cemetery, still silent except for the _click-click_ of Ray’s sticks. They found Ann’s headstone and came to a stop. Ray stared at it for long moments before turning to Bodie, who handed him the bouquet. There were a number of flowers on Ann’s grave and Doyle added his bouquet, staring down in silence for another moment before looking up and catching Bodie’s gaze, turning away from Ann’s resting place, his expression somber.

Bodie tried to lighten the mood as they started down the path. “Be a big plus that, with the girls you know.”

Doyle looked at him questioningly and he continued. “The sticks. Yeah, you can fabricate a bit, invent up some story. Say you got it ski jumping something. Or you could pretend you got it doing something really dangerous.”

That pulled a small chuckle out of Doyle. “No one would ever believe me if I said I got shot by a KGB agent.”

Bodie gave Ray a pat between his shoulders. “Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction, my son.”

“You’re telling me.” He walked for a few more steps then continued. “Seeing Ann’s grave, reminds me I’ve forgotten to ask about Sara. What’s happened to her?”

“She’s back with her adoptive parents,” Bodie told him, recalling what Cowley told him while Ray was still unconscious in hospital. “They’re getting her into a drugs program, get her off the coke. She was only hooked on it for a month, so chances of her recovery are high. And Cowley showed he’s got a heart after all and had all the charges against her dropped for her part in the badger job.”

Doyle nodded. “Good. Ann would be glad to know her daughter’s getting the help she needs.”

“Thanks to you not believing that Ann had killed herself, for pushing for an investigation. You’re a good man, Ray.”

“Couldn’t have done it without your help, mate.”

Bodie warmed. “Careful, you’ll tarnish my reputation as a right bastard,” he grinned.

It was a long walk from the car to the gravesite and back and Bodie figured Ray would be growing tired, walking with the sticks. But his partner surprised him by straightening up and taking and releasing a long breath when they reached the car. Bodie could see his somber mood fading away, now that he’d said his goodbye to Ann and knew Sara was in good hands.

Doyle tipped his head toward a park across the street. “Been nice to get some fresh air. Fancy a walk?”

Bodie swept his arm out. “Lead on.”

Doyle did, and Bodie couldn’t help but notice how Ray’s tight trousers hugged the curve of his ass and accentuated the bulge of his sex. Bodie felt his own groin stir with thoughts of peeling the material down and off Ray’s long legs. He must’ve made an unconscious noise at the visual image in his mind, for Doyle turned his head and caught Bodie boldly staring at his ass. Bodie’s face heated but he didn’t turn away from Doyle’s perceptive green eyes.

He followed alongside Ray to a bench that overlooked a pond and they sat down, Ray stretching his injured leg out. Bodie casually draped his arm across the back of the bench, behind Ray, his fingers just brushing against Ray’s bare forearm, and his partner subtly leaned back against Bodie’s arm.

They sat quietly, and Bodie felt the atmosphere shift around them, as this…thing between them began to grow again, as Ray shot him heated sideways glances that once again stirred Bodie’s groin.

Being late morning on a Wednesday, there weren’t many people in the park, so the two men strolling together near the water’s edge caught Bodie’s attention. He watched their body language and it was obvious they were more than friends. They stopped next to a tree and one man leaned back against it, smiling. The other placed a hand on the tree next to the first man’s head and leaned in for a kiss.

Bodie wondered what Ray’s lips would feel like against his own as his partner made a soft sound next to him. Bodie turned slightly to see Ray watching the two men as well.

“Ready to go home?” Bodie murmured.

Doyle turned to look at him, expressive green eyes holding his gaze. His voice was low. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride to Ray’s flat served to subside Bodie’s arousal somewhat, but he still felt an invisible, low-level electrical current between them. Bodie once again swept Ray up into his arms when they reached the stairs. Ray was all heat and muscle, and Bodie inhaled his warm, clean scent as he held him close. He forced himself to look straight ahead while he felt the weight of Ray’s gaze on him, his pulse quickening with each step, neither of them speaking.

They reached Ray’s door and Bodie set him back on his feet, taking a breath as Ray unlocked the door, unsure of what, if anything, was going to happen. Doyle looked over his shoulder at him as he started making his way down the short hallway to his bedroom.

“Pour us a drink, will you?”

He needn’t have asked, as Bodie was already on his way to the liquor. He retrieved two glasses, poured himself a stiff shot of whisky that he belted back, then a second before taking off his suit coat, loosening his tie and toeing off his dress shoes. He was contemplating a third shot when Ray’s strained voice reached his ears.

“Bodie?”

Bodie slipped his tie the rest of the way off and tossed it on top of his suit coat and undid the top button on his shirt as he walked toward Ray’s bedroom. He found his partner bare-chested, leaning back against his tall dresser, his injured leg bent at the knee, his booted foot flat against the dresser so as to maintain his balance.

“Ray?” he questioned.

His partner mumbled something he couldn’t make out, color rising in his cheeks.

“What was that?”

Doyle flung his arms wide in exasperation. “I said I can’t get my bloody trousers off!”

Bodie’s eyebrows shot skyward. He couldn’t have possibly heard that correctly. “Eh?”

“I wanted to put my tracksuit pants back on but I can’t get these damn things off balancing on one leg. Nearly toppled over trying.”

Bodie’s mouth dropped open. “Well how did you get ‘em on?”

“That was easy! Just lay down on the bed and slid ‘em up. Didn’t think about gettin’ ‘em off. Not like the tracksuit. They’re too tight and they’re catching on the bandages.” Doyle sighed. “Give a mate a hand, will ya? Just tug ‘em down for me, past the bandages.”

Bodie’s mouth went dry at the request just as all the blood in his body surged southwards, pooling in his groin. He arched an eyebrow. “Well we certainly can’t leave you in this state, can we?”

He walked into the room and slowly knelt down in front of his partner, eye level with Ray’s groin.

How many times had Bodie envisioned being in this exact position? Fantasized about undressing his partner then taking him into his mouth? Bodie’s cock reacted to the thought and he pulled in an unsteady breath. He raised his gaze as he raised his hands, curling his fingers around the waistband of Ray’s trousers as his eyes met his partner’s. Ray’s were hooded and oh so green and they pinned Bodie with their intensity. He slowly peeled the tight material down past Ray’s slim hips and he didn’t miss the shudder that ran through Ray’s body. Nor did he miss the bulge of Ray’s growing erection beneath the soft cotton of his underwear as the trousers slipped down to the tops of his thighs.

Bodie closed his eyes, willing self-control as his cock throbbed within the confines of his own underwear. Then Ray’s fingers were threading through his thick, short hair and he looked up, his breath catching at the barely restrained arousal etched on Ray’s expressive face.

“Do it,” Doyle whispered hoarsely. “God, Bodie, _please_. Want it. Want _you_ … For so damn long…”

Bodie groaned at the plea, at finally hearing from Ray that he wanted him just as bad as Bodie wanted him. With fingers that trembled just slightly, Bodie removed Ray’s boots and socks, then mindful of the bandages around Ray’s upper leg, carefully removed his trousers the rest of the way. Bodie slid his hands up the backs of Ray’s legs to cup his ass as he closed his eyes and leaned forward. He inhaled Ray’s warm scent as he mouthed at the cloth-covered cock and heavy balls.

“Christ,” Doyle breathed, his hand back on Bodie’s head. “Stop bloody teasing.”

A sly grin stole across Bodie’s face as he lifted his head, catching Ray’s wide gaze as he ever so slowly slid Ray’s underwear down and off his hips, freeing his erection. Bodie pulled in a breath, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, scarcely believing this was actually happening, realizing his fantasies had nothing on reality.

“Bodie, please…” Doyle pleaded again from above and Bodie watched as a pearl of clear fluid leaked from the swollen, red cockhead, just peeking out of the foreskin.

“Jesus,” Bodie exhaled, feeling an answering wetness between his legs.

He reached out and curled one hand around Ray’s long length, hot and hard against his palm, and gave him one stroke, up and down, as his other hand cupped his partner’s heavy balls.

Ray’s sharp inhale turned into a sharp groan as Bodie leaned forward and licked a wet stripe up the underside of Ray’s erection, then took Ray into his mouth for the first time.

Bodie couldn’t help his own groan as Ray’s taste exploded across his tongue—salty and bitter and so uniquely his own. He sucked on the swollen head, lapping at the moisture there, trying to draw more from the slit.

“ _Bodie_ …” Doyle breathed, his fingers flexing against Bodie’s short hair.

It still seemed surreal to Bodie that this was actually happening, as he opened his mouth wider and took in all of Ray that he could, until the head of his cock bumped the back of his throat. Ray’s shaft was heavy on his tongue, steel wrapped in silk, and he swallowed around it, pulling another groan from his partner.

A wave of arousal surged through Bodie, his own erection straining against his trousers as he began stroking and sucking Ray, wanting nothing more than to make his partner fall apart.

A litany of pleasurable sounds fell from Ray’s lips and it hit Bodie then, as he bobbed his head, that they hadn’t even kissed yet and here he was, sucking Ray off.

Bodie hollowed his cheeks, increasing the pressure around Ray’s cock, pressing his tongue firmly against the bundle of nerves on the underside. Ray jerked at the sensation and a fresh burst of precome coated Bodie’s tongue.

“Oh Christ, so close, so close, don’t stop, don’t stop…” Doyle rambled, panting.

And Bodie didn’t, nearly desperate now with the need to make Ray come. He hummed around his partner’s erection, twisting his wrist just slightly on the next upstroke and tugged gently on the full balls in their sac.

The reaction was instantaneous.

“God, _yes_!” Doyle cried out, his hips pushing forward.

Bodie felt Ray’s cock swell against his tongue a split second before his partner climaxed. Bodie eagerly swallowed down Ray’s release, hot bursts that coated his throat, Ray’s most intimate taste heady and rich, and Bodie couldn’t get enough. He drank everything Ray had to give, fighting not to come himself as his partner shuddered through his orgasm.

When Ray was spent Bodie slowly let his cock slip from between his lips, realizing he, too, was shaking from this first, intimate connection between them.

He rose on legs that felt barely able to hold him, his breathing uneven. Ray looked as dazed as he felt, his chest rising and falling as unsteadily as Bodie’s. His throat tightening, Bodie reached up and tenderly cupped the side of Ray’s face. Ray’s eyes half-closed as he leaned into Bodie’s touch. His thumb rubbed slowly across Ray’s bottom lip, then over the flawed cheekbone before Bodie dipped his head and finally, finally kissed the man he’d been in love with for years.

Their mouths met, tentatively at first, nearly chaste, just gentle pressure. Ray’s lips were as soft and warm as they looked and Bodie’s tongue flicked out for a taste. He felt Ray shudder and he gathered him into his arms, felt his partner’s arms wind around him in return, holding on tightly.

Bodie licked again, this time asking for permission for more, which Ray gave, parting his lips. Then it was Bodie’s turn to shudder, soft, twin groans mixing as their tongues touched and tangled for the first time. Bodie melted into Ray’s embrace as he lost himself in their kiss, his body thrumming with desire.

Ray slanted his head, deepening the kiss, and Bodie responded in kind, trying to pull his partner impossibly closer. There was an art to kissing and Ray Doyle was a painter and Bodie was his canvas, to do with what he pleased. And he proceeded to take Bodie’s breath away until he could barely stand. He made a low noise in the back of his throat and Ray eased back, his kiss still burning on Bodie’s mouth.

Ray’s lips were red and wet, his eyes wide and dark, his arousal appeased from his earlier orgasm, but clearly not sated and Bodie’s pulse stuttered, his trapped erection once again making itself known. He slid his hands from around Ray’s back to his waist and helped his partner over to the bed, his eyes locked with Ray’s.

Ray sat on the side of the bed, opened his legs and drew Bodie between them. Never breaking eye contact, he undressed Bodie slowly, one button at a time, until the shirt slipped from Bodie’s shoulders to pool onto the floor. His trousers were next, unbuttoned, unzipped, sliding down to join his shirt. Bodie felt himself trembling again as Ray’s deft fingers eased down his underwear at last and Bodie stood bare before him.

Ray’s eyes raked over him hungrily and heat flushed through Bodie, his body taut with barely restrained arousal. He wanted to claim Ray’s mouth again but his partner had other ideas. He ran his hands slowly up Bodie’s smooth chest, over his abs and then his pecs, raising goosebumps in their wake.

Fingers found one of Bodie’s flat nipples as lips found his other. Bodie’s head fell back with a sharp moan, his fingers tangling in Ray’s curls as his partner sucked and teased his sensitive nipples into pebble-hard peaks.

“Christ, Ray…” he gasped and felt Ray smile against his skin.

Caught up in sensations that were shooting straight down to his cock, Bodie didn’t realize Ray’s hand had wandered downward until it curled around his straining erection.

So hard it practically hurt, so on edge already, Ray’s touch nearly did him in and he took a stutter step back, catching his partner’s wrist.

“God, Ray, don’t,” he ground out. “Not unless you want this to be over in the next five seconds.”

Ray gave him a look so full of desire and heat it nearly melted Bodie from the inside. “Can’t have that, now can we?” he replied, voice pitched low. “Still lots more I want to do with you.”

A tremor ran through Bodie as Ray moved up onto the bed, turned, and spread his legs wide in invitation. He held his hand out to Bodie.

“C’mere…”

His pulse thrumming in his veins at the sensual, seductive picture Ray presented, lying there wearing nothing but the silver chain, Bodie stepped out of his fallen clothes and moved up onto the bed between Ray’s legs. His eyes traveled up the length of his partner’s naked body, his gaze catching on the swath of bandages around Ray’s leg and he had a moment of doubt.

“Ray…don’t want to hurt you.”

Doyle reached up and gave Bodie’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I’m fine,” he insisted. “I won’t break.”

Reassured, Bodie let his arousal have free rein once again and he leaned in close. “Well you’re wrong about that,” he breathed. “I’m going to make you shatter…”

Ray’s mouth opened with a quick inhale and Bodie took advantage, capturing it for another searing kiss. They rolled to the right, on Ray’s good side, limbs tangled together as hands roamed over miles of bare skin. Their mouths met again and again until Bodie was dizzy, shaking. But he still couldn’t get enough of Ray, his taste, his touch, his warmth, his strength. He wanted to lose himself in his partner and never be found again.

The noises Ray was making, the way his body moved so sensuously against Bodie’s, his cock growing hard once again, pressing against Bodie’s own, pushed Bodie’s self-control to its limits. He slid one hand down Ray’s back and over the swell of his ass, one finger questing down the cleft, seeking out the puckered muscle, asking for permission.

Doyle pressed back into the touch. “Yes…” he breathed into the kiss.

Bodie’s pulse spiked as Ray rolled onto his back. Once again his partner’s lips were red and wet, his face flushed, his green eyes full of need and want, his cock rising up from his belly. The sight was intoxicating.

Doyle reached out and pressed a hand on the top of the bedside table and Bodie knew what he was indicating. With a nod, Bodie opened the drawer and withdrew a tube that hadn’t been used more than once or twice. He turned back to his partner as Ray bent his legs at the knee and spread them wide. Bodie moved between them, swallowing hard, and coated the fingers of his right hand as Ray reached up and cupped the side of his face.

“Bodie, I…” Ray’s voice wavered and he trailed off, his thumb rubbing gently.

The emotional weight in those two words hit Bodie hard, and everything after Ray was unable to put into words. Bodie himself was unable to form the words to reply, so he let his kiss speak for him.

As their mouths moved softly, gently together, Bodie eased his finger past the puckered muscle and inside Ray’s body. His partner groaned into the kiss as Bodie stretched his tight passage for long minutes as a second finger joined the first, and then a third. Ray was panting then, his head pressed into the pillow, bearing down on Bodie’s fingers, trying to get them deeper.

“Need you, Bodie… _now_ … _please_ …” Doyle pleaded hoarsely and Bodie’s cock throbbed in response.

He withdrew his fingers and Ray groaned at the loss as Bodie slicked his cock, which he then guided to Ray’s entrance. He paused then. There would only ever be one “first time”. He locked gazes with Ray, the unconditional trust and openness and vulnerability shining from their green depths rocked Bodie to his core.

“Ray…” he breathed, as he joined them as intimately as two men could be.

The sensation took Bodie’s breath away, as Ray’s body drew him in, so hot and tight, stretching around him. It was…perfect. And Bodie knew…he was home.

His life had been a hard one, with very few bright spots. But this moment right here, right now, eclipsed them all. His chest clenched and moisture pricked the backs of his eyes.

“I love you, Ray…”

The words were out of Bodie’s mouth before his brain could process he was even going to say them. He froze, his heart twisting. God, what had he done? It was too soon, too soon…

“I’m sorry, I—“

Doyle cut him off, his eyes suddenly bright. “Don’t,” he said, his voice catching. “Don’t you dare apologize.” He swallowed hard, his smile soft. “You romantic sod.” He reached up and curled a hand around the nape of Bodie’s neck. “C’mere…” he whispered, drawing Bodie down to him. “Make love to me, Bodie…”

His heart soaring, Bodie did just that. He kissed Ray, pouring out the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him with their intensity as he began to move. He withdrew until only the swollen head of his cock remained inside Ray, then pushed back in, in one smooth thrust.

They both gasped as their bodies began the ages-old dance, falling into a rhythm of give and take, designed to take them to the edge of the cliff and hurl them over in blinding release.

Bodie lost himself in the sensations Ray was creating within him until he was drowning, until he didn’t know where he ended and Ray began. They touched and kissed and moved, breathing one another in and Bodie had never, ever been closer to someone in his life than he was with Ray Doyle, right here, right now.

This first time was never meant to last and all too soon Bodie felt the wave of his climax begin to rise within him, licking at the base of his spine. His hips stuttered in their rhythm and Ray’s body strained against his.

“God, Bodie, do it…” Doyle moaned. “Let go…let me feel you…take me with you…”

Ray’s raw plea was Bodie’s undoing. He let the wave crest inside him and sweep him away in the most powerful release he’d ever experienced. He cried out as he came, his cock pulsing inside Ray over and over, filling his partner with long streams of slick, wet heat that seemed to go on forever.

Beneath him, Ray arched up with his own cry as he, too, found release, pulling Bodie down against him, his body contracting around Bodie as his cock jerked and pulsed between their bodies, painting their chests and stomachs with thick, white streaks.

They shook against each other for long minutes, Bodie’s face buried against Ray’s shoulder, Ray’s arms around him, holding him tight until their breathing calmed and they settled.

Boneless, utterly content, Bodie relaxed against Ray as his partner threaded his fingers gently through his hair. Doyle bent his head, his lips next to Bodie’s ear, his voice a tremulous whisper.

“Love you, too, you know.”

Bodie’s heart stuttered and he had to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat. He tipped his head up, brushing his fingers over Ray’s cheek.

“Yeah, I know…”

Ray’s answering kiss was soft and languid and went on for endless moments until they both eased back with contented sighs and Bodie reluctantly slipped from Ray’s body. They settled once again on their sides, facing each other, fingers idly tracing over smooth, bare skin.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on with you all of a sudden?” Doyle asked. “Couldn’t miss the signs you were throwing my way these past few days. Could hardly believe it. Not after all this time.”

“You really don’t remember what you said to me in hospital after you first woke up, do you?” He could practically see the wheels turning in Ray’s brain but coming up empty.

Doyle finally shook his head. “What did I say?”

“I was joking with you, asked if you fancied one of the nurses giving you a sponge bath. And you…you said no, that you fancied _me_. Then you ran your hand down my leg and promptly fell back asleep. Knocked me sideways it did, hearing that from you. Could scarcely believe it. I knew it was the drugs loosening your tongue, but the look in your eyes… I knew you weren’t having me on. You were telling the truth.”

Doyle’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened. “I said that?”

Bodie nodded. “You did.” He cupped Ray’s cheek, rubbed his thumb gently. “How long Ray? How long have you fancied me?”

“About five minutes after we stopped banging heads.”

It was Bodie’s turn to have his jaw drop open and eyes widen. “But you never let on…”

“Could say the same about you,” Doyle countered.

The corner of Bodie’s mouth twitched. “Guilty.”

“We’d worked hard to get on the same footing, and things were good between us. Was afraid of ruining it if I told you how I felt. Then I didn’t see the point, since you were all about the birds.”

“Could say the same about you,” Bodie echoed.

“Guilty,” Doyle parroted back at him. “They’ve never been my first choice but they’re…easier, you know? Less complicated. Society doesn’t really accept blokes like us. And if you’re not with a bird, people start to talk. Rumors like that could kill your career. Especially a copper like me. Been hiding my true inclinations for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Bodie sighed. “I know exactly what you mean.”

Doyle cocked his head. “Turnabout, mate. How long have you fancied _me_?”

“About ten minutes after we first met.”

Doyle laughed. “You’re having me on!”

“Tis the truth!” Bodie grinned. “Though I only wanted you for your body then,” he confessed with a shrug and a smirk.

Doyle laughed again. “Guess I should be flattered.”

Then Bodie turned serious. “But then I got to know you, after we stopped banging heads and I realized there was a brain and a heart that went with that body. You were the whole package. Fell out of lust with you and in love with you instead. Wanted to tell you, too, that I preferred blokes. But like you said, was scared of running off the best man I’d ever worked with. And you had your birds, too.”

“Wasn’t always with a bird when I told you I was,” Doyle confessed.

“Neither was I,” Bodie admitted. “Wasn’t often. Just when the need got bad. Stopped a while ago, though. Got to be too hard, pretending it was you. Made me feel worse afterward, depressed. Thinking about what I couldn’t have.”

Doyle shook his head. “Couple of bloody berks we’ve been. Wasted so much time. Never thought I’d be glad I got myself shot. But it was worth it. For this.” He leaned in, his lips pressing gently against Bodie’s forehead.

Bodie trailed his fingers through Ray’s curls. “What you said before…this won’t be easy for us, you know.”

There was defiance in Doyle’s green eyes. “Ask me if I give a toss.” And then he sealed his vow with a kiss that left Bodie with no doubt.

“How do you feel about starting to make up for that lost time?” Bodie smirked when they eased apart. “I think you still need plenty of bed rest…”

“I am feeling like I’m having a relapse,” Doyle agreed. “I believe I’m going to need you here more than one more day.”

Bodie gave him a tender smile. “No worries there, mate. I’m not going anywhere, Ray.”

This time it was Bodie’s turn to seal his vow with a kiss that left Ray with no doubt.

Bodie relaxed against his partner, his head on Ray’s chest, fingers resting on the silver chain, his eyes growing heavy. He had almost drifted off when a thought came to him.

“Ray?”

“Hmmm?”

“Could you really not get your trousers off?”

Ray’s bright laugh was all the answer Bodie needed.

**THE END**

Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
